Amaria's Wolves - Amaria Verse
by Awatere11
Summary: So, my darling friend asked for another side story to her Amaria Verse and who am I to deny the magnificent Schuneko? Walter Alt Verse from Schuneko's Amaria Stories. WARNING SMUTTTTTTTTTTT heh hehe. Love you sexy lady xxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Amaria looked up at the animal's eyes, and for the first time, she noticed the deep grey-blue colour. She felt a sharp pain sear through her foot. She had been injured and could not run from it anymore. It moved closer to her. Her fear was crippling. She took in her surroundings and realized no one would be coming to her rescue. She felt hopeless.

The animal was drawing nearer.

She had no choice: She brought her knees closer to her chest and let out an ear-splitting scream that partially deafened her.

Tears of despair and resignation rolled down her cheeks as she decided to try and negotiate with the animal. She stared straight into its eyes and tried to speak, but her throat was dry.

"Please, don't hurt me," she whispered to it. "Please."

The animal paused for a second. Did it understand her? She looked at it more closely. It had beautiful snow-white fur and a black mark that ran down its back like a scar. It moved closer to her again, but Amaria did not feel afraid anymore. Instead, she felt calm and at peace. Nevertheless, she hugged her knees to her chest, well aware of her immobility.

The animal walked closer and closer, locking its gaze on to hers, only stopping when it was came within inches of her face. Amaria braced herself for the tearing of its jaws, but instead, felt her body start to float.

"Wake up," the wolf said as another dark one came to join it, the saphire eyes gleaming in the half light..

She smelled the familiar scent of Lilly of the Valley, which forced her to open her eyes. All of a sudden, Amaria's world began to change. She was no longer in the woods trying to run from a wolf with a badly sprained ankle. Instead, she was in a bed, her bed.

A dream?

She tried to stay awake but couldn't. All she could think about before finally succumbing to the abyss, was the wolves in her dreams.

.

.

She'd had some pretty vivid dreams sometimes but damn that one was a hit. She knew the wolf was Ianto, those steely eyes and the scar down his back the tell.

She thought of him so much these days.

Then the call to say the boys were in town with the kids for some chat show thing, their evening free. They were coming.

She ached to feel him inside of her again. She drove the few blocks to the mall and went inside. As she walked along, stopping in front of store windows, she started to get the feeling that there was something else here she was supposed to find.

Maybe the perfect outfit lay right around the corner? Who knew?

Amaria headed into the crowd.

She stopped in front of Torrid, a store for curvy girls and admired the leather corset in the window. Yes, that is exactly what she needed for tonight; put the girls on display and watch Ianto lose his mind.

After leaving the store, she decided to go look for a new pair of 'hooker heels' as Jack called them. She knew some sexy stilettos would be just the right thing to cap off her look for the evening. She might even keep them on while Ianto fucked her.

Gods, she felt hot just thinking of her boys.

Amaria walked into Narnia, an Alternative Club for those who wanted to let their freak flag fly, knowing that she looked damn good. She had on the corset and heels she'd bought that day, along with a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her ample curves. Her breasts were nearly spilling out over the top of the corset, begging to be touched. As she stepped through the doors of the club, she felt dozens of eyes swing toward her. She added a little extra swagger to her step just to give anyone watching a thrill and laughed when several growls erupted behind her.

She spotted Ianto in the corner booth where she'd agreed to meet him with Jack coming to her place later.

Then she saw Ianto. He looked magnificent in the deep ruby red gown, his blonde wig making him look like Dolly Patron was screaming somewhere.

Ianto stood as she approached and let out a low whistle.

"Damn you look good," he said, kissing her softly.

"You're not looking so bad yourself," she said, sitting down next to him in the booth.

After a few drinks and some light conversation, Amaria leaned over and whispered in Ianto's ear. "I really want to get out of here."

"Where would you like to go?" he asked her.

She smiled wickedly and reached under the table to fondle him, finding his cock already straining through the fabric.

"Well, well, I guess someone is happy to see me," she said, giving him a squeeze and watching him squirm a bit.

"Someone's been happy to see you since you walked in here with your tits about to fall out of your shirt," he growled in her ear. "I just didn't want to rush you, you just got here with your 'fuck me' outfit."

"I know exactly who I want to 'fuck me' thank you very much," she purred.

Ianto rose quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him out of the bar.

Thankfully it was dark and crowded enough that no one could spot his massive erection. Though there was no mistaking the pheromones they were giving off, and the couple was greeted with hoots and howls as they made their way past.

Fortunately, she lived only two blocks from the club, so they were back to her place in no time. Once inside the door, he lifted Amaria easily off of her feet and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her into the bedroom and tossed her on the bed.

"I've been waiting so long for this," he said as he started to undress.

Amaria unlaced her corset and let her large breasts fall free. Ianto was on her in seconds, taking a dark nipple into his mouth and suckling until it was hard and tender.

He moved to the other breast and did the same, eliciting moans of pleasure from Amaria.

He sat up and quickly removed her jeans and panties, tossing them aside. He stopped for a minute and looked down at her naked below him. "God I've missed you baby, you are so fucking beautiful."

He stretched out over her and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue sliding over hers. He sucked gently at her bottom lip and nipped at her chin as he worked his mouth down her body. Amaria drove her hands into his hair and pushed him lower until his mouth settled over her throbbing centre. He sniffed at her and let out a low moan.

"I can smell how much you've missed me," he said before driving his tongue deep into her wet slit.

Amaria bucked and moaned under the pressure of his tongue. It had been so long since she'd been touched like this, but the memory of how good she and Ianto were together in bed was fresh in her mind. She began to fall quickly, and sensing that she was close to finishing, Ianto pulled back.

"No, please," she whimpered. "Don't stop, please."

"We have all night baby," Ianto said as he pushed her legs wide and opened her fully to him.

"Gods your pussy tastes so good," he said, lapping at her in long slow strokes. When her own juices started to run from her, he slid two fingers inside of her and used them to stretch her walls. It had been several months since her body had welcomed him and he didn't want to cause her any pain.

Amaria threw her head from side to side as he dipped his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her, eventually sliding in a third. She remembered how thick and long his cock was and knew that she needed this. As he worked her with his fingers, he took her clit between his teeth and began to gently suck on the tight bud. She moaned and begged until she came under his skilled tongue.

"More," she said, feeling greedy. "I need more, I need you inside of me Ianto. I can't wait anymore."

Unable to wait any longer himself, Ianto knelt ready at her entrance. He grabbed her legs and put one foot on his shoulder, leaning forward until he knew he could access her completely with a slight angle to accommodate her body. Looking down at her so he was sure to see her expression, he slid his hard cock into her waiting cunt. The cry of pleasure/pain and look of total ecstasy on her face, nearly made him come right then. Instead, he paused for a minute before setting a slow, deliberate rhythm with his thrusts.

With every pump, he pushed himself further and further inside of her until he was buried to the hilt in her wetness.

"Ianto your cock feels so good inside me," she moaned.

"Harder please," she begged as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. "I need you to fuck me harder."

More than willing to oblige, Ianto leaned over her and her leg fell from his shoulders to wrap snugly around his waist. Amaria locked her ankles, not allowing him to pull too far out of her in between thrusts. Ianto gripped the headboard for leverage and drove hard and deep into her until she thought she would pass out.

Finally, with a guttural growl, he unleashed himself, emptying his seed deep within her and causing her to trip over the edge again. Her orgasm was so powerful that her pussy clenched around him, squeezing every last drop of cum from him and taking it into her womb.

Afterward, they lay tangled in one another's arms. Amaria fell into a deep sleep where she dreamed of pleasure beyond her imagination.

Her silver wolf in a pretty sheep's clothing snoring beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"I can't believe you started without me!" Jack pouted in the doorway as Amaria stirred, Ianto grunting and rolling away in his sleep,

"Maybe I needed me some Welsh" she replied and Jack gasped with fake horror.

"Then maybe I just need to remind you how good we were," Jack said, lowering his mouth to hers.

The minute their lips touched, a shockwave travelled through Amaria's body, just as it had that very first night. Jack angled his head to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. Amaria's body responded immediately. She let out an involuntary moan and Jack took his cue.

Amaria reached down and fumbled with his belt, feeling his erection through his jeans and remembering that he was slightly larger than Ianto. Her pussy began to throb just thinking about it.

Jack shoved her backward onto the bed and bent over her to ran soft kisses up the insides of her thighs until he reached her wet thighs. He licked and groaned before tearing his shirt off with a snarl.

The animalistic action made Amaria even hornier as she remembered just how much she loved being taken by Jack. She was a strong and confident woman, not easily pushed around, but something in the way this man dominated her made her hot.

She lifted her hips up and offered herself to him. He began to tease her with light, delicate circles on her swollen clit until her breaths were coming in short gasps.

Sensing her frustration, Jack sat up and straddled her chest, his thick cock just inches from her mouth, the tip glistening with proof of his desire for her.

"Is this what you want baby?" he asked her and she nodded.

He quickly flipped her so he was underneath her.

"I want that sweet pussy in my face baby," he said as she moved to place her knees on either side of his head.

Amaria bent down and took his cock into her mouth as he drove his tongue into her wet cavern. He brought his hand in between their bodies and rubbed his thumb vigorously over her clit as he fucked her with his tongue. Amaria moaned against his thick shaft and ran her tongue over his tip, tasting his saltiness.

Feeling himself too close to the edge, Jack pushed Amaria off of him and rolled her underneath him. In one fluid stroke, he drove himself deep into her pussy and called her name.

"It's been too long baby, too too long," he said breathlessly as he slid into her over and over.

Amaria began to quake underneath him, his enormous cock stretching her in the most glorious way. She shifted her hips to accommodate all of him and gasped when his tip probed the deepest part of her womb.

"Oh God Jack," she moaned. "I need more of you, all of you," she begged.

Jack quickened his thrusts until her walls closed around him and she shook from the power of her orgasm. He followed her over the edge, spilling himself inside of her until he was empty, and collapsing on top of her.

Afterward, they lay together and Jack threaded his fingers through hers.

He sighed and closed his eyes, falling into an easy sleep beside her.

.

.

.

She woke to the feeling of the bed dipping as both men moved to look down at her, hen kissing one another over her as she panted, already getting wet at the floor show.

When both men stood in front of her, she pulled back the silk sheet and watched their eyes go from weary to hungry. She got on all fours in the middle of the bed and directed Jack to kneel behind her, knowing that for this to work, she had to let him take her first. Ianto would worry about her knees the poor love.

She called Ianto to stand in front of her and took him into her wet, warm mouth before he could protest further.

Jack was still for a moment, trying to process what was happening. He watched his lover suck his husband's cock and felt himself grow incredibly hard.

He looked at her with a whole new respect and plunged himself roughly into her tight pussy. She rocked back against him, her round arse slapping against his pelvis as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her.

Ianto's eyes grew wide as he watched his husband fuck Amaria. He wanted nothing more than to tear Jack off of her and toss him across the room but the feeling of her tongue on his cock was beginning to dull his other senses. She licked and sucked at him expertly, coaxing a few small droplets from his tip and swallowing. He realized in that moment that he couldn't possibly love her more than he did right then.

That she was so full of love for both of them and was so willing to give herself so openly to them moved him deeply.

Amaria began to moan as she hurtled toward her climax. Having both of her lovers inside of her body at the same time was a fantasy she never thought she'd get to experience. Sucking Ianto's glorious length while Jack drove himself into her was unlike any pleasure she'd ever known. Soon she found herself crying out as she came and Jack filled her with his cum once more.

She pulled Ianto onto the bed and straddled him, sliding her saturated pussy over his throbbing member. She rode him roughly, grinding her pelvic bones against his, taking every last inch he had to give her. He reached up and fondled her breasts, as he too emptied himself deep inside of her. Just knowing that she was now full of both of their seed caused her to come again. She rolled off of Ianto and settled into the bed between them, all three satisfied beyond belief.

"See, I told you it could work," she said before falling into a deep sleep glad of the painkillers still soothing the aches she was going to feel tomorrow and you know what?

Those bruises would be badges of honour.


End file.
